


(Not so) Sentimental Reunion

by ScatteredEsprit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredEsprit/pseuds/ScatteredEsprit
Summary: Shiro was back in Earth, but would he be able to talk to who used to be his significant other?





	(Not so) Sentimental Reunion

Shiro wasn't a coward but when he saw Adam in the hallways of the Galaxy Garrison, he hid from him.  
"What are you doing?" asked Romelle. Shiro had forgot he was in a search mission with Lance and her. He tried to justify his reaction but only could babble some words.  
"Oh, he is hiding from Adam," said Lance ."His ex-fiancé"  
Shiro was half ashamed and half surprised. "How do you know about him?"  
"You really think we don't gossip over our instructors?" replied Lance.  
The black paladin was really secretive about his private life but Romelle and Lance's curious faces made him confess. "We had a bad break-up... I don't know what to say"  
"Don't worry! "I'm here." claimed Lance. He cleared his throat and indicated to his friend. "Look him straight in the eyes and tell him: The shooting star listened your wish... your personal space angel is here."  
"I'm not going to tell him that," said Shiro annoyed.  
Lance insisted and even offered to write in his hand what he should say. In the face of his hero's constant refusal, he finally asked: "Do you wanna get back with him or not?"  
Shiro was tense. His friends noticed it and adopted a worried expression. A lot of time had passed since that day. He wasn't the same, probably Adam wasn't the same, and the Earth was in danger. There were so many things he wanted to say and he wasn't even able to talk to him.  
"I don't know," he admitted.  
Lance was trying to find some words to comfort him when a voice made all of them jump of surprise.  
"Takashi?"  
Adam was there. He was a bit confused for the reaction of the trio but everybody could see he was happy.  
Shiro looked at Lance asking for help. He understood the message and wrote in Shiro's hand: "Hi." The black paladin read it, he guessed that was better than nothing. Adam smiled and returned the greeting.  
"Samuel Holt told us about what happened in the expedition to Kerberos, and about the attack."  
Shiro looked at Lance, the Cuban boy refused to help him this time. "Oh, ok."  
"Takashi I... I'm glad you are here and-"  
"Thanks", replied quickly Shiro with a deadpan voice.  
Adam hesitated. "What happened to your arm?"  
"Space things," answered Shiro avoiding eye contact. He could hear Lance mumble some words in Spanish, he was probably insulting him.  
The silence was really uncomfortable. Adam seemed to understand there was no point to continue the conversation and invented an excuse to leave.  
"Goodbye... you two," he said to Romelle and Lance. Shiro had never introduced them.  
"Bye," replied the two friends with a fake smile.  
"Goodbye, Takashi." Shiro didn't wanted he go away, he wanted to talk to him but now his mind was a huge mess so he only nodded his head to respond. Even after Adam left, everybody kept quiet.  
"That went well," said Shiro with a shy smile. His friends groaned.


End file.
